A variety of therapies can be provided to patients to treat a variety of medical conditions associated with internal anatomical structures. Such therapies can include applying a variety of external stimuli to the internal anatomical structure. As one example, cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) is a method of improving the mechanical function of the heart using electrical therapy (e.g., pacing both the right and left ventricles). Various techniques are utilized to determine a pacing site as well as to determine pacing parameters. Current mechanical and electrical measures tend to be qualitative and are highly operator dependent due to the complex nature of ventricular activation and the lack of quantitative comparisons between electrical activation and mechanical function.